Si peu de choses
by 19-Jukyu-Production
Summary: [ Jui rencontre Ruki ] [ je deteste les resumes alors pour la suite vous n'avez qu'a lire ! :D ]


**Titre** Si peu de choses...

**Genre:** No staile

**Pairing** On verra bien le moment venu

**Spoiler:** ouaif…

**Note : **Première fic de la Jûkyu à être postée, elle est de Juu, qui vous présente par avance ses excuse mais espère que vous aprécierez çç Elle avait déjà été publiée (pour le début) sous le compte perso de Juu (alias lulucifer)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

_**Si peu de choses...**_

par Juu

* * *

Il se glissa sur un tabouret de bar, et fit un signe au serveur qui posa devant lui, un verre au contenu coloré. Puis le nouveau venu se tourna vers le petit blond assit à côté de lui : 

- Très bonne prestation Ruki.

Le chanteur se retourna, surpris. Il ne reconnut pas celui qui venait de lui parler. Un visage aux traits réguliers, encadré de cheveux noirs méchés de blanc, des lèvres aux courbes rondes sur lesquelles se dessinait un sourire franc, et des yeux sombres au regard indéchiffrable. Voyant son hésitation, le sourire de l'inconnu gagna son regard.

- Jui, de Vidoll…

Ruki rougit un peu.

- Sumimasen **[1**, hors contexte… je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser! Jui eu un petit rire de gorge. Vu le nombre de groupes de Visual qui naissent et meurent en quelques mois…

- Eto… en tout cas merci.

Il eu une seconde d'hésitation.

- Pour votre remarque sur le concert de ce soir.

Jui eut encore ce même petit rire qui fit frissonner Ruki sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Au vu des conditions, tu le mérites amplement!

Le chanteur de Gazette jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La boîte dans laquelle son groupe venait de donner un mini concert était maintenant emplie des sons lourds de techno et des cris, mais il était vrai que la sono y était moyenne et y chanter n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ruki laissa échapper un petit soupir. D'autant plus que ce genre de représentation devant les huiles des maisons de production et quelques starlettes qui fréquentaient ce genre de club privé n'était pas ce qui le réjouissait le plus.

- Ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre autre part ?

Ruki sursauta en se rendant compte que le chanteur avait perçu son ennui profond. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait du faire la conversation à quantité de gens inintéressant, plus préoccupés d'argent ou de célébrité que de musique et il se sentait incapable de rester une minute de plus dans cette salle surchauffée.

- Ano…

- A cette heure, les bars risquent d'être fermés, mais si tu veux, je t'offre un after chez moi.

Le sourire de Jui était toujours aussi franc. Et Ruki voulait partir, s'échapper. L'air frais de la nuit enfin… Mais ne pas rester seul. Surtout. Aussi malgré une petite hésitation il hocha la tête. Après tout, Jui était un collègue.

- Haï, je veux bien… Arigato **[2**.

Jui lui adressa un nouveau de ses sourires fulgurants qui fit naître un fourmillement au creux de la poitrine du chanteur blond, avant d'appeler le serveur auquel il donna un billet en lui faisant signe de garder la monnaie. Puis il se pencha vers Ruki pour se faire entendre malgré la musique dont le volume venait encore d'être augmenté.

- Je vais prévenir Tero que je pars, on se retrouve au vestiaire ?

Ruki acquiesça, tentant d'ignorer le souffle frais qui caressa sa peau, les mèches qui effleurèrent sa joue.

- Il faut que je trouve les membres de mon groupe moi aussi…

D'un sourire, le chanteur de Vidoll lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu, puis il disparut à la recherche de son batteur. Ruki resta un moment immobile avant de se décider à bouger. Il repéra rapidement Kai, le jeune homme était en pleine discussion avec leur manager. Ruki sourit, une fois de plus le batteur n'avait aucune conscience des regards des femmes et des hommes qui passaient auprès de lui. _Il faudra penser à le lui dire un jour…_Il glissa sans se faire remarquer dans le dos de celui-ci et se jeta sur lui, lui plaquant ses mains sur les yeux et cria dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter violemment :

- Devine qui c'est !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le premier instant de surprise passée, Kaï soupira en décrochant les mains qui lui couvraient la moitié du visage :

- Ruki, onegaï, **[3** arrête ce genre de trucs… D'autant plus que je suis maquillé.

La moue boudeuse du chanteur le fit sourire, il passa gentiment son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Baka… **[4**

Mais Ruki se dégagea en lui tirant la langue.

- C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'un des membres de Vidoll à proposé de me ramener donc j'y vais là…

- Vidoll ? Le visage de leur manager s'était teinté de sérieux. Tu connais la réputation de leur chanteur j'espère ?!

Ruki sentit l'énervement le gagner.

- Un, je n'ai pas dit que c'était le chanteur, deux, entre réputation et réalité il existe généralement une marge de taille, trois, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

Puis sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna à grands pas en direction des vestiaires. Il croisa Reita qu'il dépassa sans un regard à la grande stupéfaction du bassiste. Les membres de son groupe l'agaçaient à le surprotéger, il n'en pouvait plus de cet étouffement. Quand il arriva aux vestiaires, Jui était déjà là.

- Sumimasen, je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive !

- Ce n'est rien, je viens d'arriver…

Et toujours ce sourire. Ruki le lui rendit avant d'aller de passer aux vestiaires, puis ils sortirent. Le petit chanteur ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air, le silence soudain et reposant. Un petit soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres.

- ça fait du bien, hein ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le sourire du chanteur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe en direction du bas de la rue.

- Si tu veux, ma voiture est juste un peu plus loin…

Lui était venu avec le minibus du groupe. Un instant son regard s'attarda sur le visage du chanteur de Vidoll. Il avait entendu les mots de son manager, comme il savait depuis longtemps que les récits des conquêtes et des aventures de Jui agitaient régulièrement le petit monde dont ils faisaient partie. Les yeux sombres du chanteur l'intriguaient, impénétrables malgré son sourire plein de gentillesse. Il ne savait pas qui il devait croire mais… Il n'avait plus envie de se poser de questions. Et puis, comment quelqu'un ayant autant de succès que Jui pourrait être intéressé par lui ? L'ironie de la situation le fit sourire intérieurement. Leur manager n'avait pas du regarder la réalité en face. Ruki avait laissé filer quelques secondes et Jui l'interrogeait du regard, aussi il le rassura d'un sourire.

- Haï, on y va!

Leurs pas résonnaient doucement sur le bitume alors qu'ils descendaient la rue. A cette heure là, à peine quelques voitures pour les dépasser de leurs phares jaunes, à peine quelques silhouettes pour les croiser sans les voir. La nuit détachait chaque bruit dans sa netteté, rendant le silence encore plus profond. Ruki aurait aimé marcher ainsi éternellement, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, juste dans cet état de douceur et de confiance. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Mais les minutes qui les conduisirent jusqu'à la voiture de Jui semblèrent des secondes et il revint difficilement à la réalité quand le chanteur stoppa. Il lui ouvrit cérémonieusement la porte du côté passager, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et Ruki entra. Il sentait la tension le parcourir même si sa raison s'acharnait à lui répéter qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit angoissé. Le claquement de la portière le fit sursauter quand Jui prit place à côté de lui. Enfin de retour à la réalité, Ruki contempla avec admiration l'intérieur luxueux de la petite voiture de sport, des sièges de cuir aux chromes. Visiblement Jui ne s'interdisait pas le plaisir. Le chanteur roulait à vitesse raisonnable dans les grandes avenues de la capitale, et sa conduite tout en douceur berçait Ruki. Calé dans son siège et dans le silence tranquille qu'ils n'avaient pas brisé, le chanteur blond se laissa aller.

Il ne savait plus où il était mais peu importait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans la chaleur qui l'entourait et l'étreinte tranquille. Il se bouina **[5** machinalement contre celui qui le tenait, enfouissant son nez dans le tissu doux et tiède. Rassuré par le rythme de la respiration et les battements sourds du cœur qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa joue.

Il ne savait plus où il était et ses yeux papillotèrent. Il s'habitua rapidement à la lumière tamisée de la pièce mais ne reconnut pas l'appartement où il se trouvait. Se redressant dans le canapé, il chercha du regard quelqu'un, quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider et rapidement les souvenirs lui revinrent. Mais cela ne le soulagea pas, que faisait-il assoupi dans le salon de Jui ? S'il était bien chez le chanteur car il ne se rappelait pas être arrivé chez lui… Il fronça les sourcils. La voiture, la nuit et le bercement irrésistible. Il s'y était endormi. La chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient, un torse contre sa joue et la paix qu'il avait alors ressenti. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il commençait enfin à comprendre la probable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et les probables complications qui s'ensuivraient. Il hésitait encore entre faire face ou fuir discrètement l'appartement tant qu'il était encore temps lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la pièce voisine et Jui fit apparition dans la pièce, un plateau entre les mains. Un sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il vit que le chanteur s'était réveillé. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'esquiva rapidement dans la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un Ruki virant au rouge. Il s'était changé et lavé alors que le blond dormait et ses cheveux noirs humides étaient libres sur ses épaules. Il portait maintenant une chemise blanche simple, largement ouverte et un pantalon noir qui le mettait magnifiquement bien en valeur. Ruki eut tout juste le temps de se reprendre que déjà il revenait une nouvelle tasse à la main et il la déposa à côté de la théière avant de se tourner vers le blond.

- Ça te dit un thé ?

Ruki leva sur le brun un regard hésitant et Jui lui décocha un sourire fulgurant.

- Si tu es fatigué, n'hésite pas à le dire. Je te laisse mon lit si tu veux. De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit…

Il se posa sur le canapé à côté de Ruki sans quitter celui-ci du regard et le chanteur eut enfin assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Sumimasen… Tu m'invites chez toi et moi je m'endors…

Jui éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- C'est vrai que mes invités n'ont pas l'habitude de s'endormir aussi vite. Il faut croire que je ne te fais pas le même effet…

Devant le regard ouvertement moqueur du chanteur, Ruki rougit de nouveau et son esprit cherchait aussi activement que vainement quelque chose à dire pour combler ce silence quand Jui enchaîna sans paraître autrement gêné :

- Bon alors, ce thé ?

Le brun disposa avec soin les boîtes sur la table basse et Ruki se laissa glisser à bas du canapé. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il regardait Jui les ouvrir une à une avec tout autant d'application.

- Voilà, fait ton choix…

L'air sérieux de Jui manqua de le faire éclater de rire, mais il se retint et s'obligea à se concentrer sur les étiquettes colorées qui ornaient les boîtes et décrivaient avec force de commentaire leur contenu. Les yeux sombres de Jui le fixaient avec attention. Après avoir parcouru du regard le nombre assez incroyable de variétés qui se trouvaient disposées sur la table basse, Ruki renonça à tout choix réfléchi et attrapa une boîte au hasard. Aussitôt un petit rire échappa à Jui. Le blond lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je vois que tu as la main chanceuse, Ruki…

Se maudissant déjà intérieurement de son choix, le petit chanteur se décida à regarder ce que disait l'étiquette. Les premiers mots le firent rougir violemment et il reposa confusément la boîte sur la table. Et alors qu'il se saisissait d'une autre, d'apparence plus convenable, une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage du brun.

- Dommage c'était mon goût préféré…

Ruki osa lever les yeux pour découvrir un regard franchement moqueur. Mais l'air enfantin que Jui affichait à cet instant, contrastant avec l'éclat de ses yeux, le rendait simplement irrésistible. Et oubliant sa gêne, le chanteur blond lui adressa un sourire éclatant tout en lui tendant la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Celui-là!

Un trouble traversa le visage du brun mais il se saisit de la boîte sans plus rien en laisser paraître.

Les jambes repliées sous lui, Ruki se bouina **[6** un peu plus dans le canapé. Le silence s'installa doucement, sans la moindre gène. Il jeta un regard distrait vers l'horloge et s'aperçut que ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils discutaient. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'étonnait lui-même. D'habitude si réservé, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se confier au chanteur, parlant de tout et de rien. Des concerts, de leur vie, de leur groupe, de leurs peurs, des doutes qui les envahissaient parfois et de ce qu'ils aimaient. Du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu, de musique… La lumière tamisée des lampes du salon appelait aux confidences, installant une atmosphère hors du temps dans cette nuit qui s'étirait lentement. Quelques mots, il acquiesça et Jui lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé qu'il lui tendit. Ruki le remercia d'un sourire alors que le brun se posait à côté de lui. Leur poids conjugué les fit doucement glisser sur le canapé déjà pas bien grand et Ruki laissa sa tête rouler contre l'épaule du chanteur brun. La fatigue engourdissait ses membres et alourdissait ses yeux et Jui posa sa joue sur les mèches blondes. Ils restèrent ainsi alors que les notes de « Toumei Nakago » résonnaient dans l'appartement.

oOo

- Jui… ?!

Les longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un lacet de cuir et la silhouette fine perdue dans manteau long, mais c'était bien le chanteur de Vidoll.

- Konban wa Ruki… **[7**

Et son sourire…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un rire de gorge échappa au brun devant l'air stupéfié du blond.

- Ça fait plaisir de se voir apprécié comme ça !

Ruki rougit violemment en se rendant compte de son impolitesse flagrante, mais la surprise de voir Jui devant leur studio de répétition lui avait ôté tous ses moyens.

- Sumimasen Jui…

- Ce n'est rien. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que… si tu voulais qu'on aille boire un verre…

Les yeux écarquillés, Ruki contempla un moment le brun, stupéfait de le voir troublé.

oOo

La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement et aussitôt des pas s'approchèrent de la porte. Mais le sourire du blond perdit de son assurance quand au lieu des mèches brunes, se fut une chevelure rouge qui surmonta le sourire qui l'accueillit.

- Konban wa Ruki-kun…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Juste le temps pour que le sourire du batteur se fasse légèrement moqueur et la lueur de ses yeux franchement amusée devant le trouble du chanteur.

- Eto… 'ban wa Tero-san…

- Entre je t'en prie…

Ruki entra avec hésitation dans l'appartement du chanteur de Vidoll. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans un bar pour discuter et jamais personne n'était venu troubler leur face à face. La présence de Tero apparaissait comme un élément perturbateur que Ruki ne savait comment interpréter alors que le chanteur l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez lui. Le batteur le fit passer dans le salon et lui proposa quelque chose à boire, Ruki refusa par réflexe, et il se demandait si le mieux ne serait pas de s'éclipser maintenant quand Jui sortit de la salle de bain. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux sombres laissaient glisser des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau nue.

- 'ban wa Ruki ! Désolé, j'arrive tout de suite…

Et il disparut de nouveau dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Le blond le suivit du regard et lorsqu'il le détourna, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tero qui le fixait d'un air amusé. Et il remarqua alors la chemise entrouverte du rouge, son air un peu décoiffé… Et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Tero était parti, il avait entendu leurs rires dans l'entrée alors que Jui le raccompagnait. Puis ils avaient mangé tous les deux, discuté… Mais il ne pouvait oublier ces rires. Complices. Jui avait disparu dans la cuisine pour ranger les assiettes, refusant que Ruki ne vienne l'aider. Le blond se bouina **[8** dans le canapé et bailla doucement. Les dates de concert approchaient. Ils venaient d'enregistrer un single et enchaînaient les répétitions. Il était crevé.

La première chose qu'il perçu fut une voix claire qui chantonnait doucement non loin de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'était encore endormi et que Jui assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui le fixait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était arrêté de chanter en voyant que le blond se réveillait.

- Tu t'endors vraiment partout, ne ?

Ruki rougit légèrement sous le regard insistant de Jui et se redressa un peu, tentant de se donner une contenance.

- Sumimasen…

Jui ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du blond.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça…**[9**

Ruki sentit un gouffre se creuser au creux de son estomac et pour ne pas se laisser happer, il enchaîna :

- Deux fois que tu m'invites chez toi et deux fois que je m'endors… ça commence à devenir une habitude.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu t'endormes chez moi tous les soirs…

Ruki en était encore à ce demander comment il était sensé interpréter la réponse de Jui alors que celui-ci lui racontait en riant ses déboires lors de la tournée de Vidoll.

oOo

La chaleur du bar les enveloppa, contrastant avec les températures glacées qui régnaient à l'extérieur dans cet hiver tokyoïte. Ils se dirigèrent sans hésiter vers une banquette. Alors qu'ils traversaient le bar, les cheveux blonds de trois d'entre eux attirèrent les regards, tout comme le piercing du plus âgé. Seul le cadet se fondait à peu près dans la masse des japonais, n'aurait été la douceur de ses traits et le sourire perpétuel qui éclairait son visage de gentillesse et de gaieté. Mais l'attention de la majorité des clients se trouvait déjà accaparée par les mèches écarlates qui s'agitaient dans un coin de la salle. Cependant les membres de Gazette s'assirent de l'autre côté du bar sans les voir.

Ils discutaient depuis un moment et les verres commençaient à s'accumuler sur la table lorsque quelqu'un le salua dans son dos. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, les yeux de Reita s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tiens, vous vous connaissez…?

Ruki leva le regard pour découvrir le batteur de Vidoll. Celui-ci serra la main de Reita par dessus la table.

- Hey, Reita! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ton bandeau.

Le bassiste de Gazette ne prit même pas la peine de relever la blague.

- Tu t'assoies avec nous?

- Jui m'attend…

Le rouge eut un geste en direction du fond du bar.

- Il est le bienvenu.

Devant le sourire de Kaï, Tero hocha la tête et il alla chercher son chanteur. Ruki sentit son estomac se tordre en une boule douloureuse.

Il soupira en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du balcon. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était laissé entraîner jusque là. Peut-être à cause du regard suppliant que lui avait lancé un certain chanteur… Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, faisant rougeoyer la cendre qui éclairait par intermittence son visage. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se noya dans ses pensées. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés adossé à la rambarde, l'interrogeant du regard. Sous les mèches rouges, les pupilles sombres brillaient d'un éclat qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Devant son air étonné, le batteur de Vidoll laissa échapper un petit rire, mais il redevint vite sérieux.

- Daijobu desu ka ? **[10**

- Daijobu… Arigatô… **[11**

- Tu mens Ruki.

Le petit blond resta un moment stupéfié. Mais le visage de Tero était tout ce qu'il a de plus sérieux.

- Tu mens mais tu ne sais pas cacher la vérité…

Ruki le fixa avant de baisser les yeux. Il se mentait à lui-même autant qu'il mentait aux autres. Et il se dissimulait une réalité qu'il ne pouvait ignorer tellement elle était évidence.

- Tu l'aimes, ne?

Et à quoi bon nier les évidences. Alors quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter par la suite…

- Haï…

- Qu'est ce que tu attends alors?

Ruki releva subitement la tête.

- Nani? **[12**

- T'as vu l'état dans lequel il est ?

Un regard à travers la porte vitrée suffit à le rappeler au chanteur. Jui était anormalement joyeux, les joues rougies par l'alcool il n'arrêtait pas de parler, bien loin de sa séduction froide et de la distance sensuelle qu'il instaurait d'habitude entre lui et les autres. Et visiblement la situation amusait énormément Uruha **[13 **et Reita qui écoutaient le chanteur sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Il ne dira pas non… Et au fond je crois qu'il n'attend que ça…

Ruki fixait Tero avec incompréhension. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre.

- Mais je ne ferais jamais ça alors que je suis chez toi!

- Nani?

- Eto… Vous êtes ensemble avec Jui, ne?

Le rouge éclata de rire, puis prenant soudain conscience de la situation, son expression se fit effrayée.

- Matte… **[14** Tu veux dire que ce jour là tu as cru que… Et que depuis…?

- Ano… Haï…

Ruki avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et son regard s'était perdu sur le béton, quelque part entre ses chaussures. Tero lui fit relever la tête et le prit par l'épaule.

- Je suis son batteur et son ami. Pas son amant… Allez, vas-y!

Aoï et Kaï étaient partis et Uruha les avait suivit de près. Tero et Reita s'étaient dévoués pour finir les quelques bouteilles qui restaient et assis dans un fauteuil Ruki contemplait avec un petit sourire Jui qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister au sommeil.

- Hey Jui va te coucher, je te laisse mon lit si tu veux…

Le chanteur fixa son batteur un moment avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais il arrêta rapidement, le mouvement accentuant encore l'impression persistante que la terre ne cessait de tourner sous lui.

- Jui tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, insista le rouge alors que son ami se retenait désespérément au fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait.

- Je vais aller l'aider.

Le blond se leva et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du batteur alors que Reita lui servait un énième verre.

Ruki déposa avec soulagement le brun sur le lit. Un petit soupir lui échappa mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jui se pelotonner entre les couvertures. Il se pencha sur celui-ci et entreprit de lui ôter ses chaussures et son pull.

- Jui, tu pourrais m'aider quand même…

Au grognement qui lui parvint, Ruki en déduit que le brun avait probablement entendu mais qu'il n'était visiblement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Avec un dernier soupir désespéré, il se résigna donc à finir de déshabiller le chanteur comme il pouvait. Mais visiblement Jui n'était pas si endormi qu'il en avait l'air. Alors que Ruki finissait de lui enlever son pull, il pouffa de rire et ses mains vinrent se faufiler sous le haut du blond le faisant tressaillir.

- Jui, onegaï…

Mais le brun l'ignora et glissant ses mains sur le dos de Ruki, il l'attira contre lui. Le blond le repoussa doucement.

- Iie Jui…

L'air triste que prit alors le visage de Jui manqua de le faire craquer mais il se redressa et allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Jui l'appela.

- Ruki…

Assis sur le lit, il regardait le chanteur avec des yeux suppliant.

- Tu fais un câlin ?

Il hésita, si Jui recommençait il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le repousser encore une fois.

- Onegaï…

Il prit tendrement le brun dans ses bras et celui-ci se bouina, la tête contre son torse, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ruki posa sa joue sur les mèches sombres et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce corps contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Jui ne se redresse, mais les bras toujours noués autour de Ruki, il se contenta de nicher sa tête contre le cou du blond.

- Tu veux pas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?

Après un petit soupir, Ruki acquiesça. Assentiment que Jui récompensa d'un de ses fameux sourires. Il déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue du blond avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard, le regard triste et interrogateur.

- Tu viens pas ?

- Je ne vais pas me coucher tout habillé Jui…

Un sourire rusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Ben déshabille toi alors…

Un petit rire échappa au blond.

- Bien tenté mais ça ne marche pas !

- Tu viens plus près quand même ?

Il était humainement impossible de résister au regard que lui lança Jui à se moment là et Ruki s'assit contre la tête du lit, comprenant qu'il allait regretter de s'être proposé pour aider le chanteur à se coucher. A peine s'était-il installé que Jui se serra contre lui, et entourant sa taille de ses bras, il posa la tête sur les jambes de Ruki.

- Quand t'es loin je suis triste… J'aimerais bien te faire souvent des câlins. Mais je sais pas si tu veux ou pas alors je fais pas.

Stupéfait, Ruki écoutait Jui marmonner. Il savait que le brun avait trop bu pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il avait aussi probablement trop bu pour qu'on puisse prendre ses paroles au sérieux. Le silence se fit dans la chambre et Ruki pensait que le chanteur s'était enfin endormi. Il se leva avec précaution, mais à peine eut-il atteint la porte qu'un chuchotement l'arrêta.

- Ruki…

Etendu sur le lit, Jui le fixait, l'air conspirateur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux te dire un secret avant que tu partes ?

Résigné Ruki rejoignit une nouvelle fois le lit et Jui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Et lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, un sourire satisfait affleura aux lèvres du brun et glissant ses mains dans le cou de Ruki, il l'empêcha de s'éloigner alors qu'il joignait leurs lèvres.

oOo

Il s'empara du plat malgré les protestations du brun et s'enfuit de la cuisine en riant pour aller le déposer sur la table.

- Tu m'invites toujours chez toi, je peux bien t'aider un minimum quand même!

L'argumentation que tenta de développer le chanteur se perdit dans un fracas de choses heurtant vraisemblablement le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Ruki passa timidement la tête par la porte.

- Jui… Daijobu?

Mais malgré son inquiétude le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit éclater de rire. Assis par terre, le chanteur de Vidoll se massait douloureusement le crâne alors qu'une collection de casserole s'éparpillait autour de lui. Il fallut un moment à Ruki pour se reprendre mais lorsqu'il put enfin faire face à Jui sans partir aussitôt dans un fou rire incontrôlé se fut pour découvrir le regard blessé de celui-ci.

- Sumimasen Jui, je…

- C'est rien.

Mais la voix du brun était cassante et, lui tournant le dos, il commença à ranger la cuisine dévastée par le cataclysme. Il s'approcha sans un bruit du chanteur et s'accroupit à côté de lui, entreprenant de l'aider. Jui se releva vivement, mettant tout son cœur à s'occuper à l'autre bout de la petite cuisine. Avec un soupir, Ruki se releva à son tour et se plaça devant le brun, lui empêchant toute fuite.

- Jui…

- Nani ?

Toujours ce ton agressif. Mais pas question de se laisser impressionner. Le chanteur se sentait blessé dans son orgueil, soit, ce n'était cependant pas une raison de lui en vouloir!

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me débrouille très bien pour me ridiculiser tout seul!

L'amertume qu'il perçut dans la voix de Jui stupéfia Ruki. Le chanteur évitait son regard et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Il restèrent quelques secondes comme en suspend dans l'instant qui venait d'être rompu puis Jui poussa gentiment Ruki.

- Tu vas leur ouvrir s'il te plait, je range tout ça…

Et malgré le léger tremblement de sa voix, le brun lui adressa un sourire aussi naturel que possible avant de s'affairer à ramasser les casseroles vagabondes.

oOo

Rame se leva brusquement, le verre à bout de bras, déclenchant les rires de ceux qui l'entouraient :

- Un peu de silence je vous prie !

Malgré son ton péremptoire, lui-même avait du mal à se contenir et un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Mais il continua d'une voix claire et sérieuse :

- Je voudrais remercier Jui pour cette excellente soirée et en profiter pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Ruki puisqu'il fait tellement bien office de prétexte à notre beuverie !

Tous les verres se levèrent dans un bel ensemble de tintements et d'éclats de rires. Mais Ruki plaqua difficilement sur son visage l'air joyeux de rigueur, n'arrivant pas à partager la joie des autres. Tout se passait pourtant à merveille malgré ses appréhensions et il s'en voulait de ne pas profiter avec l'entrain qu'il méritait du repas que Jui avait préparé pour son anniversaire. Mais quelque chose le perturbait et il savait très bien quoi. Un petit soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait son verre. Deux places plus loin, Jui enchaînait les blagues avec le sourire radieux qui illuminait son regard depuis le début du repas. A partir du moment ou les autres étaient arrivés, il avait fait preuve d'une bonne humeur éclatante, semblant avoir tout oublié de l'incident de la cuisine. Et de cette infime hésitation qui s'était posée entre eux. Dans la soirée son regard avait trop peu souvent croisé celui de Ruki. Voyant Jui se pencher une énième fois vers Aoi qui se tenait à se gauche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille une remarque qui les fit tous les deux éclater de rire, le blond posa doucement ses baguettes et repoussa sa chaise avant de sortir discrètement de table. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser pour remarquer son départ. Et il avait juste envie de s'éloigner un peu. Il se sentait de trop et l'impression de gâcher la fête ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, mais il les dépassa et continua plus en avant dans le petit couloir. Il poussa la seconde porte, au hasard. Quand il venait chez Jui, il n'allait jamais plus loin que le salon et il avait envie de découvrir ce que ces pièces lui dissimulaient sur la vie du chanteur. Il entra avec hésitation dans la salle de bain, éclairée par la blanche lumière de la ville qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre. La pièce était grande. Une baignoire en occupait presque tout l'espace à droite, plusieurs flacons disposé sur son rebord. Des serviettes en vrac sur le sol, quelques vêtements abandonnés. Visiblement, le brun n'aimait pas l'ordre. Sur les étagère au dessus du lavabo, des produits de beauté. Ruki laissa ses doigts y glisser avant de se saisir délicatement d'une bouteille de parfum et l'odeur de Jui s'empara de lui. La reposant un peu brutalement il se dépêcha de sortir. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait aux autres si on le trouvait là?

Cependant, dans le couloir, le bruit de la conversation animée qui se tenait dans le salon lui tira un petit sourire ironique. Ils n'avaient pas l'air décidé à venir le déranger. Son regard se posa alors sur la dernière porte du couloir et une moue interrogatrice se dessina sur son visage. La chambre de Jui se trouvait de l'autre côté du salon, il ne voyait pas qu'elle pièce cela pouvait être. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et après avoir jeté un regard au rectangle lumineux au bout du couloir, il se décida à entrer.

Avec étonnement il découvrit ce qui sans aucun doute possible était la chambre du chanteur. Le lit au milieu de la pièce un nombre incalculable de vêtements en vrac, une guitare et contre le mur de droite un bureau. Les murs blancs reflétait la lumière crue qui se déversait dans la pièce par la baie vitrée du balcon. Il s'approcha doucement du bureau sur lequel s'éparpillaient des feuilles, plus ou moins griffonnées. Des brouillons. Des paroles de chansons. Un début de lettre que le chanteur avait violemment raturé. Ruki s'empara de la feuille mais les kanjis étaient illisibles sous les traits rageurs. Seule une ligne se détachait. _J'ai seulement besoin que tu m'aimes…_**[15**Ses doigts vinrent doucement effleurer le papier alors que son cœur se serrait. A qui Jui avait-il put destiner ces mots? Ruki se sermonna lui même en réalisant ce qu'il faisait, tout cela ne le regardait vraiment pas. Il allait sortir de la chambre, après avoir soigneusement reposé la feuille comme il l'avait trouvée, quand il se rendit compte que la chambre possédait une autre porte. Au vu de la lumière et des bruits de discussion qui filtrait, celle ci donnait visiblement sur le salon. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper en se rappelant de ce jour, revoyant le brun traverser son salon, les gouttes sur sa peau nue, pour se rendre dans sa chambre. _Alors qu'il pouvait passer par le couloir… Jui no baka…_

oOo

Ils avaient fini par tous partir, peu à peu alors que la nuit avançait. Tero et Reita avaient été les derniers à rester, vidant définitivement toutes les bouteilles avant de se résoudre à quitter l'appartement du chanteur –non sans lancer une ou deux allusion à Ruki et Jui, ce qui leur valu toutes les malédictions mentales que le blond avait en réserve, et à peu près autant de regards noirs de la part de celui-ci. Tout en rangeant les plats que Jui finissait de laver, Ruki remercia le ciel avec un soupir que ces deux bakas alcoolisés n'aient pas à prendre de véhicule, Tero habitant à deux pas de chez son chanteur. _J'espère quand même qu'ils vont retrouver l'appartement…_Ils avaient passé près d'une heure à ranger le salon après le départ des profiteurs, et quand le dernier verre fut essuyé et la cuisine remise en état, Ruki se laissa tomber avec un soupir de contentement dans le canapé du brun.

- Yattaaa… **[16**

- Tu aurais pu me laisser me débrouiller avec ça, t'aurais mieux fait d'aller te coucher, Ruki.

Le blond rouvrit une paupière avec un petit sourire ironique pour découvrir Jui adossé au chambranle de l'entrée de la cuisine, un torchon encore entre les main.

- C'est que tu serais une vraie fée du logis Jui, tu cuisines, tu fais la vaisselle… Comment ça se fait qu'une belle jeune femme ne t'ai pas encore mis le grappin dessus?

Le brun se contenta secouer la tête, et jeta mollement le torchon humide sur Ruki qui le lui relança en rigolant.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi?

Le sourire de Ruki s'effaça aussitôt.

- A cette heure ?

- Tu sais, arrivé à un certain point, une heure de plus, une heure de moins, ça ne change pas grand chose.

Le blond regarda Jui disparaître dans la cuisine pour ranger le bout de tissu humide qui lui encombrait les mains. Il était visiblement fatigué, pas un sourire n'était venu éclairer son visage. Ruki ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister, il ne devait pas avoir envie de le supporter d'avantage. Mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à décoller de ce canapé.

- On fait quoi alors?

Jui était revenu, l'air toujours aussi peu concerné.

- Eto… ça m'embête de te faire conduire à cette heure. Si ça te dérange pas je vais dormir sur le canapé et je prendrais le métro pour rentrer chez moi demain matin.

A son étonnement un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun.

- Ruki no baka… Si tu dors chez moi je peux bien te laisser une place dans mon lit quand même.

Le blond le remerciait d'un signe de tête, soulagé de voir le chanteur de meilleur humeur quand le sourire de Jui s'agrandit.

- Et si on a pas à bouger…

Il disparut une énième fois dans la cuisine pour en ressortir avec une bouteille et deux verres.

- Y'en a une qui a échappée aux deux soûlards. Ça te dit un dernier verre?

Ils entamaient leur quatrième quand Jui sortit un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il fit glisser sur la table basse vers Ruki.

- Tiens, joyeux anniversaire…

Le blond regarda avec surprise la petite boite qui se trouvait sur la table, puis le brun qui avait détourné le regard, retrouvant cette même expression froide. Au bout d'un moment, il posa son verre et se décida à prendre le cadeau, remerciant Jui dans un murmure. Il défit lentement le papier qui se froissa sous ses doigts et qu'il abandonna sur ses genoux. La boite entre les mains, il la contemplait en silence, sentant le regard de Jui sur lui. Un écrin. Il se mordit la lèvre et l'ouvrit doucement. Un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres en découvrant la bague qui s'y trouvait. Un anneau en argent ciselé à la fois simple et classe. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques secondes et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, ce fut pour découvrir le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Jui. Se relevant d'un bond, il se jeta sur le brun assis sur le canapé, le serrant dans ses bras, la bague au creux de son poing.

- Arigato Jui. Honto ni, Arigato! **[17**

- Ruki… tu m'étouffes...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le blond défit son étreinte avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Jui. Tenant la bague à bout de bras, il l'admirait avec force de commentaire dans la lumière dorée du salon. Au bout d'un moment Jui s'en empara la passa doucement au doigt de Ruki.

- Heureux qu'elle te plaise.

Et avant que le blond n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le brun s'était relevé et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, au dodo!

- Hey! Mais je peux y aller tout seul!

- Bien sûr! Si on t'écoutait, on resterait toute la nuit à bavarder…

Il poussa la porte du pied avant d'aller déposer Ruki sur le lit avec un grognement.

- T'es pas aussi léger que tu parais dis-donc…

- Et moi je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me porter…

Devant la moue du blond, un rire échappa à Jui et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il alla chercher dans son armoire un large tee-shirt qu'il lui lança.

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à mettre ça pour dormir. Moi je vais ranger les verres et je reviens…

oOo

La lumière franche du soleil filtrait à travers ses paupières mais il avait tout sauf envie de se réveiller, se bouinant un peu plus contre celui qui dormait à ses côtés, il émit un petit soupir de bien être.

Un mouvement le réveilla. Il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui. Mais le matelas se creusa et il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

- Ruki, marmotte… Tu te réveilles?

Avec un grognement, il enfouit son visage dans le tissu du vêtement, se serrant contre celui qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui.

- Nan. Je suis bien là moi…

Il reconnu aussitôt le rire et la soudaine conscience que personne ne devrait se trouver à ses côtés au réveil acheva de le réveiller. Il se redressa aussitôt pour découvrir le regard soudain interrogatif de Jui.

- Euh… gomen je vais… me laver.

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction. Il ferma soigneusement derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain qui ne possédait pas de verrou. _Bien Jui ça…_ Le tee-shirt qu'il portait par dessus son boxer le rassura. Evidemment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit, ils avaient dormi ensemble en amis et c'était tout. Il se morigéna intérieurement pour sa réaction et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. S'il agissait comme ça, Jui allait finir par se poser des questions.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant le fit relever la tête et il vit Jui arriver derrière lui dans le miroir. Le brun glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Tu fuyais quoi, Ruki?

Leurs regards se rencontraient dans la glace, celui calme et interrogateur du brun et celui écarquillé de Ruki.

Jui le fit doucement tourner entre ses bras pour l'adosser au lavabo. Leurs bassins collés, le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard des pupilles sombres qui le surplombaient.

- De quoi as-tu peur?

La voix s'était faite murmure, leurs lèvres à se frôler. De quoi avait-il peur alors que l'homme qu'il aimait s'offrait pour la deuxième fois à lui. De quoi avait-il peur, alors que dans les iris d'habitude si neutres, il pouvait lire toute la sincérité possible. De quoi avait-il peur? Il fallait qu'il parle, pour avoir enfin ce qu'il désirait.

- De toi…

_J'ai peur de t'aimer et que cet amour me soit refusé. J'ai peur de ce corps que je désire tellement. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez, pour toi qui est tout._

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient mais Jui refusait d'aller plus vite et Ruki laissa leurs souffles se mêler. Cet instant ne serait jamais plus alors le goûter jusqu'à l'éternité, le plaisir de l'_avant_. Avant de savourer pleinement celui de l'_après._

Jui rapprocha encore un peu leurs bassins, ondulant doucement contre Ruki qui gémit de plaisir anticipé et glissa ses mains dans le dos du brun, l'invitant à venir plus près. A se fondre en lui. Et leurs souffles un peu plus rapides finirent par se mêler totalement dans un long baiser qui se prolongea en caresses.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jui, nu, endormi à ses côtés il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Que s'arrachant à leur baiser, le brun l'avait vraiment emmené avec un sourire jusqu'à sa chambre, puis... Il se mordit la lèvre, son regard accrochant les courbes de peau satinée qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Ils s'étaient étreints avec passion et tendresse mais pas un mot pour dire leurs sentiments. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Machinalement il se releva, passa ses affaires. Perdu, il n'avait qu'une envie. Etre chez lui. Il laissa un mot sur la table basse. Il s'excuserait de son départ précipité la prochaine fois. Peut être même que le brun serait soulagé de le voir parti aussi vite…

oOo

Le ton péremptoire de la sonnerie **[18** le fit sursauter et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, ou le visiteur frappait déjà à coup sec. Il ouvrit la porte, étonné de tant d'impatience, pour tomber sur le visage visiblement énervé de Jui.

- Je peux entrer?

Le ton était on ne peut plus sec et le blond se décomposa sous la violence du regard noir posé sur lui. S'écartant, il laissa le brun passer. Mais celui-ci le saisit par les épaules et le plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée, il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Ruki gémit sous la violence du baiser avant de le repousser difficilement. Mais Jui ne résista pas et fit un pas en arrière, laissant le blond refermer confusément la porte avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

- Jui… Nande…? **[19**

- C'est à moi de te poser une question il me semble! Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire exactement?

- Na… Nani?

- T'as très bien compris! Ça fait une éternité que j'attends cette putain de première fois et quand ça arrive, tu t'enfuis en me laissant à peine trois mots d'explications. Tu connais mes sentiments Ruki! Ça t'amuse encore de jouer avec?

Les yeux écarquillés, le blond s'adossa lentement à la porte. Jui était d'habitude d'un calme inattaquable, l'entendre s'énerver ainsi avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui. Et il fallut encore quelques secondes au blond pour que les mots prennent sens dans son esprit.

- Tes… tes sentiments?

Toute la colère du brun paru s'effacer en un instant. Son visage n'exprimait plus maintenant qu'une profonde tristesse, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les iris dorés de Ruki.

- Je t'aime Ruki, il te faudra combien de temps pour le comprendre?

- Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure.

- Il n'y a pas que les mots pour exprimer ce genre de choses. Tu crois réellement que j'offre ce genre de bagues à n'importe qui?

Le blond amena instinctivement sa main devant ses yeux. La bague y était encore. Encore plus belle à la lumière du jour.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi patient lorsque je veux coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour ses fesses? Tu crois que je prendrais la peine de passer autant de temps avec lui? Tu crois que je serais là à te dire ces mots en te regardant dans les yeux, si je ne t'aimais pas?

Le poing du blond se crispa alors qu'il baissait la tête. Mais ses paupières closes n'empêchèrent pas les larmes de perler.

- Gomen…

Et avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit, les bras de Jui entouraient ses épaules, le serrant contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'on puisse t'aimer?

Ruki essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun et il releva son regard doré sur lui.

- Aide moi à y croire, onegai.

oOo

Ruki laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Jui mordillait la peau tendre de la hanche tout en défaisant impatiemment la ceinture du blond. Mais le souffle court, il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

- Jui, tu crois que le salon est le meilleur endroit pour faire ça?

Il interpréta plus ou moins le grognement qui lui parvint comme une réponse positive.

- Mais tu sais… la chambre est tout…près!

Sa phrase se finit dans un cri alors que Jui s'était infiltré sous son boxer. Le brun releva la tête, ses yeux sombres brillants du sourire qui courait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller?

- Continue…

Le sourire de Jui se fit plus grand et il remonta pour l'embrasser tout en caressant le blond qui tremblait déjà de plaisir. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les statufia tous les deux.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Le regard étonné, Ruki secoua négativement la tête et un immense sourire se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres de Jui avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans le cou du blond.

- Alors ne nous laissons pas déranger!

La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre, et Ruki finit par se redresser, aussitôt imité par Jui visiblement énervé. Tout en se rhabillant, le brun se releva.

- Jui?

- Je vais le virer, qu'on puisse continuer tranquille.

Ruki le regarda atteindre la porte avec un rien d'appréhension. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant que le brun était toujours torse nu et un brin dépeigné. _Kuso, j'espère que c'est pas important._ Il remit rapidement son pantalon alors que la voix agacée de Jui résonnait dans l'entrée.

- Reita… Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

_Grillés…_

* * *

_Ended _\o/

_J'ai réalisé que Ruki c'était moi_ :)  
_Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon Jui _T.T

Tout commentaire sera joyeusement accueilli:D

* * *

**Notes**:

[1 Pardon

[2 Merci

[3 S'il te plait

[4 Idiot

[5 J'ai la tristesse de vous faire savoir que Hikari m'a définitivement contaminé du 'bouinage' ce verbe se retrouvera autant de fois qu'il le faut dans mes fics. Nen déplaise aux puristes de la langue française 3

[6 Ha Ha! Qu'est ce que je vous disais:D

[7 Bonsoir

[8 Pinaiiiz mais c'est pas vrai oo Trop c'est trop, je vais devoir en enlever à ce rythme

(saleté d'Hika tiens! Convertir une littéraire comme moi à son vocabulaire décadent TT )

[9 Kawaii! J'avais écris ka-wa-ii oo Je me reconnais pas là, on voit que ce début à été écrit loooong time ago xx

[10 Est ce que ça va?

[11 Ca va… Merci…

[12 Quoi?

[13 Uruhaaaaa! O hrmm (ptain il a le numéro 13 oo )

[14 Attend

[15 Je ne me rappelais plus avoir casé cette foutue phrase là… comme quoi… Jui est un peu moi aussi xD

[16 C'est fait, on y est arrivé. En gros :)

[17 Merci, merci beaucoup!

[18 Un bisou, calin, bonbon (au choix) à celle qui arrive à recaser cette putain d'expression dans une fic. Honnêtement, je m'étonne moi même des fois o.o (et pas que en bien vv)

…

Ca peut être les trois aussi. Mais ça dépend qui y arrive :)

[19 Pourquoi? ( ça manquait de nipponerie la fin alors j'en ai rajouté O )

J'ai compté… y'a au moins 6 fois bouiner dans ma fic (en même pas 12 pages xx) et encore j'en ai enlevé un ou deux (mais avec difficulté pax c'est vraiment un mot magique. Y'a rien qui peut idéalement le remplacer oo )


End file.
